


My Masterchef

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [13]
Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Competition-Set Fic, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemy Lovers, Fili! an ass at the beginning, Fili!stalker, M/M, Molestation, Not What It Looks Like, Opposites Attract, Poverty, Reality TV, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Small Towns, Stalking, Starvation, it might be a bit strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is hell for Kili, he's poor, he's the school looser followed around by bullies. He has a huge crush on someone who treats him like dirt. But at least he's got friends holding his back, and when everything really goes to hell they help him get into the MasteChef TV show to give him a chance to change his life and flee the shit-hole small town? </p><p>Is everything as it seems? Or did a certain blond feel a bit more than he showed? Will taking part in the show reveal more about their relation?<br/>And why does someone take sudden interested in poor unimportant Kili?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If you let them push you down, they will always do that.” Mathilda his boss scolded him. “Stand up for yourself more!”

Kili just ignored her rambling on the same topic again and again and continued cleaning tables. Mathilda was the closest thing he had to a mother and she took the role really seriously. Packing him leftovers for lunch to school, making sure he always got a solid dinner when he came for work. She fawned over him a bit too much.

“Stop pressuring the boy!” Her husband Bombur yelled from the kitchen. “Here’s your lunch kid! I know tomorrow is not your working day, but you can always drop by for dinner!” He reminded the boy.

“Tomorrow I have training...” Kili mumbled.

“Drop by after that!” Bombur just smiled. “Drop by day or night!”

“You’re like a son to us.” Mathilda reminded him yet again. The last two years he came over and cleaned, waited tables, washed dishes and did anything to earn a pay. He knew they were struggling, eight kids and a restaurant to run, so he really appreciated the help he got from them. Every dollar meant eat or not to eat for him. Live or have no place to live.

“I’ll see you!” He gathered his things and rushed out, fully aware of the worried glares they sent his way as he was leaving. The last bruises on his wrists were hard to hide and even with long sleeves Mathilda’s sharp eyes noticed them. He swiftly jumped on his bike and rode all the way to the worst part of town. His part of town, the trailer lot.

\-----

“Surely you can run faster than that Oakenshield!” His trainer scolded him yet again. Kili kept trying his best, training before school, training after school. But he knew the trainer was right, his results weren’t good enough. He needed to be better, he needed to be faster. Otherwise any chance of a real scholarship would go to hell. His only chance to make it out of this shithole town would go to hell. So Kili ran and ran, far longer than other runners. He trained far harder than everyone else. Despite all the taunting and insulting. Despite everyone trying to rail him up.

He waited for everyone to leave the gym. He only went to the shower if everyone was gone. Meeting anyone under the shower was always trouble.

“Oi Oakenshield!” Craig from the football team grinned seeing him coming into the shower room. “Care to join me?” He smiled in an evil way.

“No thank you...” Kili growled and walked into the shower area.

Jake nodded and Craig and before Kili knew it he was pushed against the wall.

“Don’t you dare toy with me boy!” Craig spat at him. “Who so you think you are?”

“You’re just a piece of shit!” Jake added evilly.

“This is my shower time.” A deep growl sounded in the huge shower room. “Fuck off!”

Both boys glared at their captain and quickly decided to scram. Messing with Durin was a really bad idea.

Kili dropped to the floor, tears in his eyes. He had many attacks directed at him, but somehow here he felt more venerable. He gazed at the silent figure in the further part of the shower room. The huge muscular figure, with bright blond hair and the deepest bluest eyes in the world. Staying there alone with him was even worst news. He quickly tried to get up and leave but a calm voice stopped him. “And where do you think you’re going?” The voice so deep and so alluring that Kili trembled with anticipation.

As his hands were pinned together by strong fingers, and the firm cock was pushed into his mouth, he tried to breathe. It wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He got used to the taste, to the vomit coming up as the cock went deep throat on him. This was better than being beat up, better than being followed around, better than any insult or beating. It was a simple act, the blond seeking him out usually in the showers after training, the sweet and salty taste giving him a strange feeling of tingling in his body.

He looked up, to see him with closed eyes, a slight blush on his pale cheeks. The blond was just too handsome to bear, so strong and so attractive. Kili felt some kind of deep satisfaction, in the way the blond kept seeking him out. The beautiful girl with chestnut hair following him around probably had no idea that at least three times a week her boyfriend would plunge his cock deep into Kili’s mouth. He loved and hated this at the same time, but it gave him a feeling of power. For a moment he wondered if the blond was actually gay or not, or if this was just a way to vent frustration, and Kili was available as the local push over.

Kili knew he was gay for years now, the first time he got a hard on watching the football match and the blond grinning happily because of the win. He was so radiant back then, recently he was more grim. He kept dreaming about him, wondering what he was like. He dreamt of warm smiles, kisses and hugs. Too bad reality failed him, the blow jobs in the dark, the strong arms punishing him holding him down too tightly.

“Get up...” The sudden command shocked Kili so much he didn’t react for a moment and was pulled to his feet by the same strong arms that held him down. When the blond forced him to turn around, Kili immediately knew what he was planning. He was waiting for this day, deep inside he knew there would come a day when blow jobs wouldn’t be enough.

As he was pressed against the wall, and the blond forced him to bend over, Kili could feel himself become aroused. The slight forced entry made him yelp, the blond did not prepare him much, clearly too impatient to do it correctly. But a hand swiftly shushed him brutally as the first strong moves nearly crushed him. Kili loved every second of it, he loved the warmth of his body, the strong moves nearly breaking him in half.

“You like this don’t you?” The blond mused with a strange undertone in his deep voice, his hand gently brushed Kili’s erect cock.

“You like being pounded into the wall...” His voice was deep and raspy.

“You like being held down and fucked...” The blond breathed against his neck still fucking him without pause. His hand pumping a steady rhythm.

“Come for me...” His voice was a pitch higher as he relentlessly finished them both off.

Kili crumbled when it was all over. He sat under the shower against the wall trying to comprehend what happened. It felt so good, but being discarded and left on the floor hurt really a lot. What was his dream, turned into a bitter pile of ashes. Just a tiny gesture, any warmth would save him from the hollow feeling clenching his heart.

\------

It became the new routine. Blow job and a strong fuck. The shower their private alcove. It took Kili a few days to realise that most of the typical bullies stop following him around. No one tried to trip him any more and no one made fun of his clothes any more. Craig, the one who pushed him under the shower, broke his arm is some suspicious way, he kept sending him evil glares but never said anything or approached him. It was so much better not to watch your very step, and worry about being beat up .

“Hi there rat!” Craig one day cornered him unexpectedly. “Just you wait... there will come a day when the captain will tire of you... and then...” His smirk left no place for any doubt what he would do.

His words sank in slowly, and the realisation that in a way everyone from the football team considered him their captain’s property, finally explained the silent treatment they were giving him. That would explain the lack of bullying and taunting. In a way it made Kili wonder if the blond really cared about him, or was this just another way of dominating him. He did not mind at all, finally he had some peace at school.

One day the beautiful girl with chestnut hair corned him. “Don’t you dare lay your dirty hands on my boyfriend!” She spat at him. “He’s mine and if you don’t stop this madness... I will...”

“You will what?” A calm voice stopped her tirade. “You will do what Sigrid? Leave me?” The blond mused with a strange smile.

She went silent and pale. “I can’t take this...” She said desperately.

“Who I fuck is none of your business.” The blond said in a calm emotionless voice. “When you decide to lose your virginity then we can come back to this topic. In the meanwhile... don’t touch what is mine.” The blond pulled her away from Kili, leaving the stunned boy shacking desperately.

Kili’s days blended as spring began, he had to train more and more, his whole hope put on one card. If he made it out, if he changed his life, then maybe... maybe the blond would respect him just a little. Just a little more respect and recognition would change his whole life. Sometimes when the blond held him tight he felt something akin to love. Some kind of tenderness, but the blond never talked to him or expressed any concern. His life was so hollow and depressing, sometimes he just wanted to die.

Riding his bike home, he gazed at the dark clouds worried. It was still a bit chilly, not that he wasn’t used to the cold. But when the rain began pouring Kili realised he still had two more kilometres to go.

As soon as he got home he quickly dropped the wet clothes, but the chill in the trailer wasn’t helping at all. He pulled one something dry and warm, but still he was cold. When he got under the blanket it all went dark.

\------

Mathilda was really worried. Kili was never late. When it became an hour, she cringed and called in her older son Borin to take over. She got in the car and drove all the way. She knew Kili lived in a bad area, but seeing the desolate trailer, in the middle of other shabby trailers cut into her heart.

“Kili!” She bagged on the door but there was no answer. She saw his bike under a small roof just next to the trailer, so she was confident he was home. There was only one explanation. She grabbed the door handle and with relief realised it was open. The place was neat and clean, surprising for such a location. She went around to finally find him in bed.

“Kili!” She ran up to him, and put her hand on his forehead. It was burning hot.

“Dear Child you are not well...” She inhaled and made a quick decision. She woke him up, and after a while she could hear mumbling.

“Mama?” The boy gasped.

“You have to get up!” She wrapped the thin blanket around his arms and pulled him into her car. After locking the trailer she called her husband.

“Get Borin and Farin to work the front hall. Kili is not well, I’m bringing him home.” She told Bombur swiftly.

Kili came to eight days later. It took a lot of work from Mathilda, three visits from Oin, the local doctor and tones of fresh chicken soup.

“Where am I?” Kili gazed around the cramp room. There were two bunk beds and he was laying on another bed squeezed into the small room.

“At home.” Mathilda told him warmly. “It might not be much, but we have to make do with what Mahal gave us.”

“I’m sorry for the trouble...” Kili tried to get up.

“Ease down! It will take a few more days before you come back to your old self...” Mathilda told him.

“But I need to train... I have to train...” Kili whined. “The competition is next Saturday...”

“Darling... it’s already Tuesday...” She told him sadly. “Mike Faros won.”

Kili’s eyes filled with tears... his whole life turned into nothing. No hope, no nothing.

\-----

Two weeks later he finally came to and began going to school again and to work. The only change was the place he was living, Mathilda and Bombur insisted so much that he finally gave in. In return he began helping as much as possible at the restaurant knowing that one more mouth to feed was a burden. So he did his best to not be a problem. Living in a tiny house even with ten people was far better than in his old trailer. It was warm, there was warm water and always someone to chat to. He felt at home.

School was no different than before. Everyone ignored his existence. The teachers barely noticed his absence, the trainer the only one expressing regret that he did not take part in the competition. The was only one difference, he stopped training. He left school as early as possible and rushed to the restaurant to help out.

The fourth day after he came back, suddenly a strong hand pulled him into an empty room. When he heard the door locked, he gazed into the deep blue eyes he loved so much.

“Where were you?” The short demanding question left no space for avoiding.

“I was ill...” Kili tried to hide in himself and disappear, prepared for anger and firm demands.

“You stopped training...” The blond noticed.

“There is no point.” Kili did not elaborate.

He looked up stunned with the silence, he realised by avoiding training he avoided sex with him as well. It had been almost three weeks now... He doubted the blond really missed him, it was more probable that he missed the sex.

“I’m sorry...” He lowered his head. There was a longer moment of silence, but then he felt the push, which made him sit on a desk. He yelped surprised just to gaze up to fiery blue eyes.

“Don’t you ever disappear like that...” The blond growled as he tugged on Kili’s jeans, when he pulled them off Kili saw him spit on his fingers and gently push inside. The blond was staring deep into his eyes, after all the times when he would be fucked from behind this felt surprisingly different and more intimate. As the blond pushed in, Kili could feel the same strength and rapid moves. He loved every minute of him, he was a bit worried the blond would see just how much he liked it, how much he loved him. But the build up of pressure chased away all thoughts from his mind. The hand he knew all too well embraced him and he lost himself in the pleasure.

“You really do like this...” The blond grinned as Kili’s seed filled his palm. Kili looked down blushing, he saw the firm cock still inside of him, and it was a beautiful sight.

“Clean yourself up...” The blond hissed and handed him some tissues. “Don’t you ever disappear like that again!” The blond growled again and left swiftly. Kili just gazed at the closing door, and he finally understood. There was no running away from his fate.

\-----

A few weeks later among the many sad things going on in Kili’s life, the irregular sex, being pulled out in any moment possible and fucked with more insistence than ever. The blond would just pull him and push him into any empty space possible. And it became far more frequent than before his flu. As if the blond was punishing for being away for so long. He continued working in the restaurant as often as possible, waiting for the day he would graduate. Then he would be free at least from one problem in his life.

Soon another obstacle appeared. While carrying in crates with supplies, Bombur tripped and broke his leg so badly he couldn’t stand.

“What are we going to do now?” Mathilda cried sitting at the kitchen table. The whole family had grim faces tainted with desperation. The restaurant was the only source of income for the large family, and there was no restaurant without the chef.

“We will help out after school.” Borin told her. “Dad has been teaching us a bit...”

“You’re only fifteen!” Mathilda grimaced. “You cannot legally work full time!”

“I’ll help too!” Fourteen year old Farin declared.

“I’ll help.” Kili’s strong voice sounded in the kitchen.

“You don’t understand...” Mathilda was depressed.

“I do.” Kili assured her calmly. “Bombur will stay with us, give us instructions sitting on a comfortable armchair and we’ll do all the work.”

“But you should all go to school! Learn! You have your final exams soon!” Mathilda did not want to overuse his kind heart.

“I can’t afford a college anyway, and my grades won’t get me a scholarship.” Kili grimaced. “I spend most afternoons here anyway. I’ll skip a few classes, come in as early as possible. Borin and Farin will help out every other day. It’s not like he’ll wear the plaster forever.”

“Yeah we could get a comfortable chair for dad!” Borin continued.

“We would chop and prepare and dad would taste if it’s correct!” Farin caught the idea.

“We have to try!” The twelve year old Moli added. “The restaurant needs to function.”

“We have to try!” Bombur added trying to walk in on crunches.

“We simply have to.” Kili concluded.

They spent all weekend learning the recipes and listening to Bombur’s tips. When Monday came around Mathilda drove Bombur to the restaurant later she had to go and get supplies. She had huge doubts whether this would work or not, but they had to try. For the good of the kids.

Kili skipped his last classes and rushed to the restaurant right at the beginning of the lunch break, as soon as he arrived he began preparing everything.

“Pass me those carrots, my leg is broken not my arm!” Bombur scolded him. “I can chop and cut and stuff like that.”

Soon Mathilda brought in the first lunch order, Kili looked around in panic but Bombur’s calm voice broke the panic.

“You can do it kid! Just focus!” Bombur told him and quickly began giving him tips about the meal.

Soon Kili gave in the order and when Mathilda gave him the thumbs up, he smiled happily.

“I told you!” Bombur just grinned.

The days soon melted, Kili was too busy to focus on anything but work. He had to pull this off, so he gave it his all. Just like when running, he just kept going on and on. And after the first week, when Mathilda hugged him and told him she was proud of him, Kili could feel at peace with himself for once.

When Bombur’s plaster was finally off, they asked Kili to help out in the kitchen part time, but in reality Bombur had a different plan. He began consciously teaching Kili everything he knew about cooking. And Kili loved every minute in the kitchen. As if he finally found a reason to live. And when Kili’s graduation was approaching she pulled him into a bear hug.

“You know we love you kid? You’re our ninth child! I just wish we could have done more for you... if we had the money we would pay for your college or culinary school.” Mathilda held him tightly.

“You already did so much for me...” Kili had tears in his eyes. “You took me in... you gave me shelter and food and a job...”

“That’s why kid, we’re going to do one more thing.” Bombur pointed out. “It’s not much... just a wild shot, but you can try. You got the heart for cooking, and this is the only way around the system.” He passed Kili a registration form.

“What is this?” Kili glanced at the form.

“There is going to be a new show on TV, it’s going to be called MasterChef.” Mathilda told him.

“I’m no chef!” Kili grimaced.

“It’s a competition for amateurs who want to try cooking professionally.” Bombur told him with a smile. “My old mate from New York sent it to me asking if I know anyone who could candidate.”

“Do you think I could?” Kili grasped the ray of hope.

“I’ll help you train and prepare, I bet they will be doing cooking under time pressure and all kind of cooking knowledge tests...” Bombur assured him. “But if anyone has got the right pallet to do so, it’s you!”

“What if this won’t work? What if I fail?” Kili’s old gloomy self came out.

“Then I’ll call all my friends from culinary school and I’ll do everything to get you a real job in a real kitchen.” Bombur promised. “Providing one day you’ll come back here and help me out.”

“I’d love to.” Kili nodded eagerly.

“So are you ready for your first real lesson?” Bombur grinned.

“Yes Chef!” Kili yelled obediently.

\-----

Five weeks later, just a few days after his graduation, Kili found himself far away from home for the first time. With a number on his back and Mathilda along with Borin, Dainy and Moli rooting for him. But even their presence and support did not stop his hands from shacking. He was amazed with the number of people preparing. Some seemed very confident and sure of themselves.

“Focus kid!” Mathilda scolded him. And Kili looked carefully at what was going on. He quickly put the meat off the frying pan and began adding elements of the sauce letting the meat rest.

When he walked to the panel of judges with his dish he was visibly shacking. He had huge peer pressure on him, and this was just the same. He already noticed the critical glances from fellow contestants and he knew what it meant. But there was no way he was going to let anyone ruin his dream.

“So what’s your name and where are you from?” The British man asked him. Kili knew this was Gordon Ramsey himself the head judge of many competitions.

“I’m Kili and I’m from a small town in the state of Washington.” Kili quickly replied.

“And what have you prepared for us today?” The fat man asked. He was as big as Bombur.

“New York strip with mashed potatoes, and a fresh vegetable salad and vinaigrette sauce.” Kili quickly replied.

“Isn’t that a bit too simple?” The third man asked, Kili had no idea who he was. Bombur’s words rang in his head, it’s all about the taste.

“Let’s just try...” The fat man got off his chair and walked up. “So how did you fry the steak?” He asked suspiciously.

“It’s medium rare.” Kili said with confidence trying not to sound cocky.

The man calmly cut the meat in half but did not say a word. He cut a tiny piece and tried it, later trying a bit of the mashed potatoes and salad. The other judges glared at him not knowing what to expect, but the man just smiled at them.

“So let’s see!” The cocky man said and tried the meat, and later every other element of the dish.

He just did a slight ‘hmm’ which was nerve-wracking for Kili.

“You’re pretty young for this... are you sure you have the guts to stand the fierce competition?” Ramsey asked him slowly.

“I’m ready.” Kili tried to seem confident.

Gordon did not comment on the food he just sat back down.

“You’re very young kid, are you sure you can take the stress?” The cocky guy asked.

“I can handle stress.” Kili tried to remain composed.

“Have you finished school?” The big guy asked.

“I just graduated.” Kili admitted. He had no idea what they were thinking, he had no idea what they thought about his food, he was lost, but he wasn’t going to show it.

“Let’s cut the chase kid, the streak was done perfectly medium rare just like you said. Your mash potatoes are better than my wife’s and she’s a master in that, and I absolutely love what you did with that sauce.” Gordon spoke with confidence.

“I love the way you cook, the question is can you take the stress?” The cocky man asked.

Kili just nodded frantically. “It’s this or nothing. I can do it.”

“Has anyone from your family came here with you?” The fat man asked.

“My foster mom and her children.” Kili nodded, that was the only way to call Mathilda, his mother.

“Ask them in here please.” Gordon added.

Kili walked back on shacking legs.

“What did they say?” Mathilda asked him immediately worried with his pale face.

“They want to talk to you.” Kili whispered.

“Let’s go and face them! I’m not scared of anyone!” Mathilda assured him calmly.

“Are you sure he’s ready to step up to a challenge like this?” Gordon asked her.

“If I’m sure? I’m pretty much sure he’s going to win this whole competition! He’s the best!” Mathilda did not hesitate to give him all his support.

“He cooks better than mom!” Moli added with a grin.

“Now that’s a serious recommendation in the words of a child.” The fat man mused.

“Well there is no reason to prolong this! You got the apron kid! Welcome on board!” Gordon handed Kili a fancy apron.

“That was the best food today, so keep it up!” The cocky man smiled.

“Thank you!” Kili jumped as the kids embraced him tightly.

“You’re going to rock this show!” Mathilda laughed and pulled them back into the cooking area.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili never knew why he kept gazing at the shabby boy, most of the school made fun of him. Of his poor clothes, his average grades. There was something alluring in those black eyes, dark curly hair and deep voice. He rarely heard him talk, but he often saw as they hit him when no was looking. The boy never fought back, never really reacted. As if he was just one more loser. There were things about him Fili admired, the dedication in training, the strength in that overly slim body.

He observed him in secret for a long time. But his secret fascination turned into a raging fire, the first time he saw him under the showers. He was way too slim, especially for an athlete. There was a trail of chest hairs going down his slim chest, ending with a curly bunch of hairs surrounding a nice lean cock. He loved his long legs, he loved the way his hair was especially curly after the shower. That night he had his first wet dream about him. And to his terror Fili finally realised why porn films never really worked for him. No woman had what he wanted.

He watched him even more since that day, noticing thousands of things he did not like. His football team especially aggressive towards the slim boy. The taunting, the pranks and jokes. The hits, beatings, spitting, the insults and cruelty. He just seemed to brush it all off, as if it didn’t matter. What mattered were those sad eyes gazing at the food in the canteen only to walk away and pull out some packed lunch, on some days he would just walk out without eating at all. Fili wondered why, why his family never gave him any money for food, why they didn’t see just how slim he was, just how much he needed new clothes.

He noticed that he was always the last person to go into the shower, avoiding everyone trying to be alone. Most only took a quick shower and went home, but he always washed thoroughly. As if it was his only chance to have a warm shower. He began training longer himself hoping for a chance to see him naked again. And he did get that chance, three times a week as clockwork. He adjusted his own training always to see him there. But the boy never really looked at him, staring at the wall and washing himself in silence.

One day he simply had enough. He was slightly tipsy after the beer his team mates brought in, behind the coach’s back. He was horny as fuck and the moment he saw the slim body in the shower there was no control over his throbbing cock. He slammed his hand into the wall right next to the boy’s head, and when he turned around Fili could see the fear visible. It thrilled him beyond reason. Before he could control the sudden impulse that appeared in his mind, without really realizing what he was really doing, he pushed the boy to the ground with strength and said the words he wanted so much, but which were haunting him later.

“Suck me...” He growled. The boy gazed at him with fear, there was so much sadness in those eyes, but he only hesitated for a moment, and when his lips touched him Fili’s second thoughts were gone. It was heaven pure heaven, and seeing him on the floor right in front of him, taking in his cock was heaven. And he knew he would never have enough. There was a huge tingling of pain, he wanted to hold him and care for him.

He made sure his team mates knew that after seven the showers were only his, and they obediently went out before ‘his shower time’. He had no illusion that they didn't know what he was doing there, but apart from friendly smirks about ‘how good a fuck is he?’ nobody dared question him. It became a routine, one to which the boy did not run from or protest.

The day he saw Craig and Jake corner him in the shower, hit him and threaten him, something broke in Fili. He saw those big eyes glare at him with some kind of weight. He wanted to flee for the first time but Fili’s words stopped him. The boy as a well trained pet got on the floor and began the regular blow job. But it wasn’t enough for Fili any more, his dreams have gone wild, so much more wild. He dreamt of so much more, and the adrenaline made him agitated.

“Get up!” He ordered and the boy complied. But as he forced him to turn around he saw the fear again, something he did not see since the first time. He gently pushed his fingers in making him ready, stretching him to the best of his patience. He wished he had some lube, and promised himself to get it for the next time. The next time... he knew he would seek him out no matter what.

As he pushed inside he felt the boy go rigid, but soon he gave in, getting used to the feeling. Fili loved it so much, he loved the way he was pulled in and as he was fucking him, he slowly realised that the boy liked it as well.

“You like this, don’t you?” He whispered into his ear tenderly and touched his erect cock. He heard a yelp of protest but his hand was already moving on the beautiful perk cock.

“You like being pounded into the wall...” His voice was deep and raspy.

“You like being held down and fucked...” Fili breathed against his neck still fucking him without pause. His hand pumping a steady rhythm.

“Come for me...” He had no idea why his voice was failing him, but he couldn’t control himself at all. 

As he felt the warm cum on his hand, he felt a tingling of an orgasm coming and as his last rapid moves were claiming him, he lost it, his seed filling the boy shamelessly. He gently kissed his hair and held him for a moment. But he had to leave, so he had to ignore the pain in his heart as he watched the boy sit on the floor and pull his legs to his chest.

He got dressed and got into his car. There was someone he had to pay a visit and he had a few things to set straight.

“I’m sorry...” Craig cried as Fili was holding him down twisting his arm.

“If you ever lay a hand on something belonging to me... next time I’ll crush both of your legs...” Fili threatened knowing very well Craig was only good at football.

“I won’t, I swear!” Craig begged.

“Make sure the boys know... if anyone lays a hand on my property...” Fili didn’t leave anything to imagination.

“I’m sorry!” Craig cried.

“You’d better be.” Fili walked away calmly and drove over to Jake’s place.

“I’m really sorry... we didn’t know you feel so much for him...” Jake was half taunting half apologising. But a few well measured punches later he was singing a different tune.

“Remember this once and for all... he’s mine. And I only I can hit him, only I can fuck him, and only I can insult him.” Fili growled in a deep threatening voice.

“We thought he was fair game... the school loser...” Jake cried in pain.

“He’s not the loser anymore... he’s my whore.” Fili smiled, kick him the last time and left him like that.

They settled in the new routine really fast, and every time they had sex Fili had hope that one day they would talk, that one day the boy would kiss him, that one day it could be so much more than just sex.

Even if he didn’t get that football scholarship, his uncle told him he would pay for his studies. Fili had no idea why his mother never talked about him, or why he never met him, but he wasn’t planning on rejecting a chance to get out of the shithole town. And then he could...

First he had to deal with the raging Sigrid. It was pure luck he noticed her cornering his boy, but he wasn’t going to watch her hurt him.

She really wanted to hurt him, saying threatening word and causing the boy to panic.

“You didn’t want a real relationship with me so this is what you get.” He told her as he was driving her home.

“That doesn’t mean you can cheat on me! And with a boy for Mahal’s sake!” She growled with tears in her eyes. “You have to make a choice, right here and now!” sShe told him as he stopped the car in front of her house. “Me or him?”

“You mean sex versus no sex?” Fili taunted. “No real choice there. Him.” She slammed the door to his car and ran towards her home with tears. If he could really make a choice he would never chose a girl anyway. He was much better than any girl.

When he just suddenly disappeared without a word for almost four weeks, missing the most important track event, Fili was dead worried. But he had no idea where he lived, what was his phone number or who to ask. Then he realised he didn’t have any friends at school, absolutely no one, and his heart felt for the boy that meant so much to him.

When he finally saw him he barely stopped the impulse to run up to him, to ask him what happened. He was more slim than ever and more pale.

He found his chance right after his maths class, he grabbed his hand and without anyone noticing he pulled him into one the smaller rooms and swiftly locked the door.

“Where were you?” He asked impatiently.

“I was ill...” The way the boy was looking down clearly indicated how scared he was.

“Don’t you ever disappear like that again!” Fili felt annoyed, but the “I’m sorry...” He heard ticked him even more. Somehow all the negative emotions he felt transferred to sex. To pulling down his jeans pushing him at the nearest desk and fucking him while staring him straight in the eyes. He loved the sight of his cock violating the slim but muscular ass. He loved those dark almost black eyes widen in pleasure. He loved the smell of his skin and the feel of his cock. That moment right there and then Fili realised just how deeply he was screwed. He loved him. He loved every little thing about him, and he wanted to kiss him so badly. To hold him so badly. That it scared him.

The next weeks were hectic, he knew the boy stopped training at all, so searching him there made no sense. So he just began hunting. And any opening was good, any hidden cramp space played its role. The boy never protested, he never alerted anyone or did anything which might reveal what they were in fact doing. He was fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Like every time was the last time. When he suddenly began skipping most afternoon classes, Fili had no idea why. It would hinder his weak grades even more. But the boy didn’t seem to care, just at the start of the lunch break he would run out without explaining to anyone.

It lasted nearly four weeks and later it stopped as suddenly as it began. Easing Fili’s frustration a bit and giving him more chances to get to him. It was just four weeks, he had to get enough for Mahal knows how long. And deep inside he knew he would never get enough. When graduation came he became depressed, he saw him walk away without even looking back to him. It hurt like hell, it hurt so fucking much nothing mattered anymore. Not even the studies he was accepted to in New York. There was only one thing he wanted his life, and he lost of it because of his own selfish mistakes.

“Have you heard your boy is on TV?” Jake’s voice on the phone sounded like he was on another planet. The words slowly sinking in. “My mom was watching this crazy new cooking show and I was passing through the living and who do I see on the screen? Your little fuck!”

“What show?” Fili growled suddenly really annoyed.

“Master something...” Jake sounded merry in a bad kind of way. “Master cook?”

Fili hung up and pulled his laptop closer. Cooking show... master something... After a few clicks he had the right program and he could even watch it online. ‘MasterChef’. He hesitated for a moment, to watch it or not. But somehow the huge longing made him finally click play.

The first episode was like a casting, and it took him a while to finally see him. Seeing the slightly shacking form made Fili realise just how much he missed him. He saw him worried about the result, but when the judges finally said he cooked the best dish of the day, Fili saw the brightest smile in his life. When he smiled his eyes were so bright and full of life, and Fili bitterly realised he never smiled to him at all. Never. And as the part was ending two other things sank in.

“Kili.” The name sounding so much like his own. At school it was Oakenshield or looser. He liked the sound of ‘Kili’.  Then he glanced at the woman holding him, and he realised he had seen her before as well. Somewhere in town. He still had enough time to work it out before he left for New York.

He quickly turned on the second episode, only to watch a funny race of chopping onions into perfect dices. Many people dropped out, the judges immediately kicking out if someone failed, but his Kili easily passed. His onion judged as perfect. Later there was a second round for the losers, and finally after dropping half of the people a cooking mystery box challenge. He saw a bunch of strange ingredients, but in his mind he already had an idea what could be made of them. He didn’t really show it outside much, but cooking was something he always liked. His mother joked it was one of the many things he took after his uncle. So with sheer fascination he watched Kili cook. As if he really knew what he was doing. When they began judging and Kili was called, the jury again prolonged telling him anything. And soon a huge smile on Ramsey’s face.

“That was bloody amazing!” The Brit told his boy and Fili saw the smile again on his face. And when they later called out him in the best three dishes of the show, Fili could only smile. Out of so many people his Kili was in top three. He couldn’t wait for the new episode to come out. Meanwhile he had a mission.

It took him four days to locate her. She was walking with three kids and he immediately remembered who she was. The joke around town, eight kids, and a small run-down bar on the edge of town. He drove towards the bar, he stopped his car and walked in with confidence.

A teenager with wild red hair took his order and disappeared into the kitchen. Fili curiously gazed around, the location wasn’t best and it was a place neither his family nor his friends would ever visit. He noticed a picture on the wall, and he immediately recognised Kili among the staff.

As his lunch arrived, Fili with a smile smelled the delicious dish. He loved omelettes but this one was probably the best one he had ever eaten. Soon the woman walked in and the three kids rushed into the back.

“So would you like anything else?” The woman put on an apron and asked with a huge smile.

“A coffee and a cherry pie.” Fili quickly added thinking of just how divine the omelette was. “I was wondering can Kili contact you guys while he is away?”

She looked at him surprised.

“I’m a friend from school, and I was wondering why I haven’t seen him since graduation.” Fili lied easily.

“It’s nice of you to ask. He doesn’t have many friends. They are not allowed to contact anyone until the end of the show.” She added.

“Too bad.” Fili noticed honestly sad.

“Why don’t you drop by tomorrow night?” She proposed with a smile. “We always watch the show together at the bar.”

“I’d like that a lot!” Fili admitted with a smile.

The next day he showed up in the evening slight before the show.

“Come in!” The woman smiled at him. “Yesterday I didn’t catch your name...” She admitted with a light smile.

“Fili!” He introduced himself.

“I’m Mathilda and these are some of my kids, Dainy, Moli, Tabur and Rili.” She pointed kid by kid.

Soon more kids showed up, and soon Fili had little comprehension who was who, but at least he felt at home with the friendly chatter and a great plate of food. As soon as the program began the kids began chatting and commenting. They were cheering for Kili with so much laughter and enthusiasm that it beat watching it at home alone any day.

“Show them boy!” Mathilda joined the cheering as Kili was rushing to prepare another challenge.

“Come on you can do it!” Bombur yelled as the time was ending and Kili was virtually running to plate his dish.

“Thank Mahal for all those hours on the track!” Fili added.

“Yeah he’s fast on his feet all right! Go boy go!” Mathilda added with joy.

“He did it!” Borin yelled as soon as they saw many other contestants did not plate in time at all.

“It’s not over yet... it still has to taste good!” Farin reminded him bitterly. “And we both know soufflé is not his strong point.”

“He can do it!” Bombur grimaced. “We practised that... he knows the recipe by heart.”

“It looks ok for a soufflé!” Fili smiled.

“Certainly it does look more okay than his opponents'.” Bombur noticed as the camera showed all the dishes prepared by the contestants.

Soon the judges began tasting and most dishes were thrown away for one reason or another. Everyone held their breath when they came to Kili. “It could certainly used like one more minute in the oven.” Graham commented. “But out of all these it’s the only one I would actually eat.”

“I like the cheesy texture!” Joe added. “Continue cooking like this and you’ll go far kid!” He smiled at the boy.

“He did it!” Mathilda cried happily. “This calls for dessert!” She pulled out an apple pie.

“Well certainly that wasn’t your best performance, most did not plate in time, some failed to produce a decent soufflé. After careful consideration we decided that the only person who can gain recognition in this round, and that person is no more no less than Kili!” Ramsey announced. “Now mind you that does give you a huge advantage in the next episode.” The man smiled.

Soon the losers had to cook again in the elimination round, while Kili was safe up on the balcony.

“I wonder if he’s made any friends there...” Mathilda wondered.

“I doubt it... he’s closed up like a clam.” Fili commented.

“Honestly, it’s been just like three episodes but most of these people don’t seem to like him at all...” Dainy observed gazing at the competitors.

“He’s simply better than all of them.” Bombur smiled, and Fili couldn’t agree more with him. “When someone is good there is always someone trying to dig a hole under him. Don’t worry Kili is tough as nails!”

The episodes ended and Kili was safe, that was all that mattered.

“Come by next week again!” Bombur invited him. “It’s good to know he has at least one more person cheering for him.”

“I will!” Fili assured him. “However that will be the last episode I will be able to watch with you... I’m flying to New York soon.”

“You got into a good college?” Mathilda asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m starting my studies next month.” Fili admitted.

“Good luck boy!” Bombur hugged him with all the sincerity in the world.

When Fili was driving back he mused how much love that family had. How much warmth, and deep inside it made him feel good Kili had such amazing people in his life. The more so he concluded he was the biggest ass in the world. What he did was unforgivable and he wasn’t even going to try to beg for forgiveness because he didn’t deserve it at all.

Next week he showed up at their bar yet again to cheer for Kili. That was the least he could do. So he sat there and kept his fingers crossed.

“We said you will get a huge advantage today and here it is!” Ramsey pulled Kili into the pantry, just to show him a beautiful table full of meat.

“But choosing what your competitors will cook is not your only advantage, you will have to pair them in teams. Mind you, you will be cooking as well.” Graham told him.

“Yes, Chef!” Kili immediately confirmed.

“I wonder who is he going to pick to cook with... most people don’t seem to like him much...” Farin grimaced.

“Don’t be so negative!” Mathilda scolded him.

“I’m just being realistic...” Farin pointed out. “Even if he pairs up with someone good they might not like him and fail on purpose...”

“Keep your fingers crossed you foul mouthed son of mine... he’s a smart kid.” Bombur scolded him for his pessimism.

Once Kili got the name tags he swiftly began appointing pairs to cuts. To the family’s surprise he paired himself with a spiteful red head named Tauriel.

“Now that girl is a firecracker!” Mathilda whistled.

“I wonder if they will get along at all.” Farin was grim as always.

Once the pairs were announced everyone swiftly began preparing. Kili and Tauriel were snapping at each other, but soon they worked along each other well.

“That girl is good.” Bombur admitted.

Fili watched them with his heart in his throat, he really wanted Kili to win, he really deserved it.

“5...4...3...2...1 hands up!”The whole family counted with the judge. Kili and Tauriel did a high five and it was evident both were pretty happy with the final result.

“Damn I wish I could taste that...” Farin complained.

“Language!” Mathilda scolded him.

“They are in the top three!” They clapped for Kili. They didn’t win but still it was a huge recognition.

“Now comes the worst, the elimination challenge.” Moli yelped.

But after the task was given, Kili quickly began cooking.

“He’s focused, he knows what he’s doing!” Bombur just smiled. “He’s not going down without a fight.”

Soon they had to finish and Kili’s plate looked really great.

“Good job kid!” Mathilda gave him her thumbs up.

They had to wait impatiently for the judges to get to Kili, but when they did, they heard only words of praise.

“He’s really going to win this!” Mathilda had tears in her eyes.

“He really is!” Fili couldn’t agree with her more.

“It’s sad that you won’t be able to watch the next episode with us...” Bombur gazed at them. “But we’d like you to keep in touch!”

“Sure thing!” Fili quickly added the restaurant number to his phone and gave them his.

“Safe travels!” Mathilda smiled. After many hugs and kind words Fili found himself back in his car with a strange feeling in his chest. Somehow this family felt more like family than his own family.

“So do you think that was Kili’s huge crush?” Bombur asked Mathilda when they were finally alone.

“Something tells me it went far further than crush, and it wasn’t unrequited either.” She just winked at him. “Too bad he never had the confidence to tell us he’s gay...”

“Everything in due time...” Bombur noticed soundly.

\-----

Fili travelled to New York not really sure what to expect from his uncle. He got an address and he took a taxi to get there. As he arrived at the huge building in the city centre he did not know what to expect.

“May I help you Sir?” The receptionist asked.

“My name is Fili Durin.” He said calmly.

“Wait a moment Sir.” The receptionist began browsing the desk and finally pulled out an envelope. “Here you are sir!”

“Thank you.” Fili quickly opened the letter and found a key and a short note. ‘Top floor, take good care of it.’ And nothing more. Fili got in the elevator and realised he had to put the key in to make it work.

When he got to the top floor, the moment he opened the door, he was just lost for words. It was beautiful, the view magnificent and stunning. The flat was fully decorated and overly rich. He just sat there a moment stunned, but then a small smile crept to his lips. He wished he could see Kili’s reaction to a place like this. And deep inside he immediately knew that would do everything to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili’s life was a crazy roller-coaster, and he never felt more alone in his life. The competition was fierce, no one was friendly, especially after his first successes they treated him just like all the kids used to treat him at school. Like a bug that needed to be squashed. He was ready to take them all on. He just had to win, there was no other way. During breaks between filming lots of stuff was going on. Special cooking lectures and presentations. They were given access to lots of books and encouraged to read on. And they were suppose to get to know each other. Now that was Kili’s real problem. They didn’t really want to talk to him, and being surrounded by unfriendly strangers was stressful. In a way he regretted not having anyone, but that was his reality.

When their ranks went a bit thin, he noticed a beautiful girl gaze at him.

“Hi, I’m Tauriel!” She walked up to him after one lecture.

“Kili!” He smiled.

“This place is full of rattlesnakes...” Tauriel sat next to him.

“Are you one of them?” Kili asked her slowly.

“Nah, I’m just a fox trying to make it to the end.” She grinned madly.

Soon they became friends, her rude and crude sense of humour easing the sour experiences. With every next episode he felt more confident and strong, Tauriel kept him up off stage. Soon it became evident he had one friend and ten enemies. And with every following episode he was more determined to win and beat their asses.

Until the episode when they announced that family members would come and cook with them. Kili’s heart nearly died with anxiety. He had absolutely no family. No one. His mom long dead and his dad hit the road before he was born. He knew both Bombur and Mathilda would not be able to come, both finished culinary school which automatically disqualified them.

\-----

When Fili got the phone call from Mathilda he wanted to refuse. But hearing that neither Bombur nor Mathilda could take part due to their culinary education, and there was absolutely no relative or friend that could show up broke his heart. The kids were too young so no one could come to his aid. Fili’s brain was working full speed, this was a risky step, Kili might not be happy to see him at all. But he could not face a double challenge all alone. With no one. Knowing that no one was supporting him, that no one was on his side.

After a really long while and after getting a huge headache he whispered. “I’ll take part.” Fili confirmed.

Later it was hell, he had to talk to production, answer a million of questions and go to the studio. As he was walking in, his whole existence reduced to the single worry, how will Kili react to his presence. Will he accept his help? Or will he yell to the whole world that he was the last person he wanted to see? His heart was trembling with fear. He feared the challenge itself, would he be a help or a burden? He dreaded the last possibility.

As he walked into the studio he saw all the contestants cry in the arms of their family. Not seeing them for nearly seven weeks now probably made everyone home sick. He saw Kili’s wide eyes gaze at him in complete shock, as if he wasn’t expecting anyone to come, least him of all people.

When he made it all the way to him he felt his heart in his throat.

“Did you come here to pull me down?” Kili’s frantic whisper made Fili realise just how much he screwed up everything between them.

“To help to the best of my ability.” He told him in a shacking voice. What he didn’t expect was Kili to actually hug him with tears in his eyes, so he held him back tightly, surprised with the way Kili was shivering in his arms. “I’m here for you.” He whispered tenderly still unsure what was really going on.

“It’s time to begin the next challenge!” The judge announced grasping everyone’s attention. When Kili gently pulled away Fili saw the tears and fear still in his eyes. He held his hand firmly giving as much reassurance as possible, his own heart in a haze.

 “This is a double challenge!” Joe announced. “Your family or friends, will chose the products for you to cook with, from a very limited pantry...”

“And then each of you will give instructions to your sous chef, but you will not be able to touch the dishes made.” Graham added.

“Can you actually cook?” Kili’s frantic whisper startled Fili.

“Yes...” Fili whispered back.

As the sous chefs were asked to the pantry, Kili prayed he didn’t come to ruin his chances. That he would make some reasonable choices and bring back something cookable.

When Fili came back with a full basket Kili smiled, he could already see the broccoli, fresh meat and some bags with starch. When Fili laid down the products on the table, he had to admit it was well selected. And immediately he knew what he would normally make, the question was would his blond pull it off.

Kili’s heart was still beating crazily. The blond was the last person he expected to see. He wasn’t expecting anyone at all. He nearly died seeing him there, walking in with a shy smile and uncertainty in his deep blue eyes. His nemesis, his greatest enemy and desire at the same time. Later being held tightly in his arms felt like heaven. He had dreamt of warmth and love, and standing there and then felt as if it was real.

“You have forty minutes and your time starts now!” Graham said, and Kili’s brain went to overdrive. He couldn’t touch anything so he had to guide him all the way.

“Start from the meat please...” He asked and saw the blond gaze at him warily uncertain what to do. “Cut it in thick, like 1 inch, slices, then beat it with the palm of your hand.” Kili instructed. He watched Fili with hawk eyes do exactly what he asked. “Now spray it with a bit of salt, pepper. What spices did you bring?”

“A lot. I got cardamom, basil, thyme, rosemary... What were you thinking?” Fili asked gazing around at the choice.

“Cumin and colander!” Kili told him.

“I got both!” Fili smiled and pulled them out.

“A bit on both sides!” Kili instructed. After that he instructed Fili how to make the rice, and later how he wanted the vegetables roasted. As everything was slowly cooking, he told him to begin frying the meat.

“Don’t you think we need to work on the sauce?” Fili asked worried.

“Take the vegetables off the pan, and pour the tomato juice on it. Careful it might spray all over you...” Kili continued guiding him in making the dish, and to his surprised Fili really did make it. Slowly but surely his idea was being created on the plate.

“Begin plating, taste the rice...” Kili continued talking.

“A bit undercooked, needs two more minutes or so.” Fili noticed immediately.

“What about salt?” Kili demanded.

“Just enough.” Fili replied swiftly.

“Start plating from the vegetables, is the meat rested?” Kili asked questions as fast as possible.

Fili confidently put the vegetables on the plate trying to make them look nice.

“Now plate the meat!” Kili told him and smiled seeing the tiny beautifully seared slices land on the plate. “What about the rice?” He kept asking.

“Done! A bit al dente, but cooked!” Fili assured him.

“Plate it! You still need to add the sauce!” Kili reminded him.

“Anything else?” Fili asked.

“Make sure the plate is clean!” Kili scolded him and Fili quickly wiped the edges with a paper towel.

“5...4...3...2...1 hands up!” One of the judges announced.

Kili immediately darted at Fili and hugged him tightly. “Looks great!” The smile could be heard in his voice. “Thank you so much...” Kili went all emotional again, thrilled to have him so near after all those desperate weeks. After the hundred dreams about him.

“I’d do anything for you... just don’t go and disappear like that ever again...” Fili whispered back.

Kili gently untangled them but still held his hand as the judges began calling out dishes to be tasted. Kili had to grab the plate and bring it forward.

“I must admit...” Graham smiled tasting it. “It taste as good as if you had made it with your own hands!”

“Spot on!” Joe smiled. “I’d pay fifty bunks to get this in any restaurant!” He laughed.

Kili ran back to his station as if he had wings, or was running the most important track event he never made it to. Just to land in the arms of the only person he truly loved. Only to feel his breathe on his forehead and the fast beating of his strong heart under his hand. “Thank you so much...” Kili told him with a huge smile on his face. And then he saw a beautiful smile on the blond’s face.

“My pleasure... I’m glad I could help.” Fili told him gently, still holding him tightly to his chest as the judges were commenting on other dishes.

Soon they gazed at the gathered people and Ramsey began speaking. “Today is a special day for all of you, a very emotional day, but only a few dishes met the high standards we expect. The top three...” He called out three names, and Kili was so stunned Fili had to push him to actually move.

Soon Kili walked back radiantly happy, just to hold Fili’s hand yet again to feel him next to him. They were forced to say goodbye and Fili leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Win this show, will you? Prove them all wrong... And I’ll be waiting for you at the finish line.” Fili told him.

Kili couldn’t believe those warm words, full of tenderness and care. He leaned in a gently planted a soft kiss on the blond’s lips just to see yet another tender smile. Then he realised what he had done. He kissed him for the first time on TV of all places. A clear declaration they were both gay. His heart trembled with worry, but Fili’s fingers just gently traced his jaw. “Worry about winning. Don’t you dare think of anything else!”

As Fili walked away Tauriel rushed to him, just to hiss. “Now that was a surprising show....” She grinned happily.

“Your fights with you brother were equally amusing.” Kili made her realised, she just blushed madly with embarrassment. She had virtually cursed at Legolas and called him an idiot on national TV.

\-----

Fili was a bit worried with the possible reaction to what he did, but he didn’t give a damn. He would never regret going there and helping him. He deserved it, after all the pain he caused.

He wasn’t really surprised to get a phone call from his mother just a few days after airing the episode.

“Well I certainly would appreciate not learning that my son is gay from national television...” Dis growled on the phone.

“It just happened... I had to go there and support him.” Fili admitted.

“Next time you plan on making such public declarations warn me a bit!” Dis complained. “It’s not that I mind it at all... I hope you’ll be happy. I certainly won’t mind a MasterChef son in law.”

“Thank you mom!” Fili smiled with relief.

“Don’t thank me yet... if your dad finds out... well there might be some trouble.” Dis told him grimly.

“You’re the best mom!” Fili told her.

“Invite him over for dinner as soon as he comes back!” She scolded him yet again.

“Will do!” Fili told her quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo had always enjoyed watching all kind of culinary programs, with his husband they spent an abnormal time in the kitchen cooking and playing around. Only then the grim Thorin would show his true face, full of tenderness and warmth. The only other situation would be when reading bedtime stories to their kids. He had always wondered about his sister and her family. Thorin never really wanted to talk about it, but the huge rift between them had always wondered Bilbo a lot. The rift was so huge that Thorin refused to invite them to their wedding. It saddened him that their kids never met their cousin and that the boy was isolated from their family. Thorin’s decision to actually influence the boy’s education came as a huge surprise, but it made Bilbo wonder if the anger and stubbornness was slowly easing down. Sadly it too nearly twenty years.

He sipped on his tea and pressed play on his laptop and decided not to think about difficult things and relax a bit. He loved the Australian version so he was curious what the American one will bring.

Sometime later an impatient “Are you coming to bed anytime soon?” in his husband’s deep voice sounded in the room.

“What was your nephew’s name?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“Fili, I think...” Thorin grunted. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’d better sit down with me then.” Bilbo quickly pressed the episode to start from the beginning.

As the episode began Thorin watched amused as the contestants met their families again.

“What’s so fun about all this?” Thorin grimaced.

“Watch!” Bilbo made him focus. He stopped the episode and pointed.

“Isn’t that Mirkwood’s son and daughter?” Thorin was stunned.

“His daughter is the contestant, now watch on... because that’s not what I wanted to show you...” Bilbo smiled. Then they watched a fragment as two boys stood in front of each other clearly under huge pressure, only to hug each other with relief. Bilbo paused the film.

“Now was your nephew’s name Fili or Kili?” Bilbo pointed at the screen.

“I’m quite positive it was Fili.” Thorin mumbled.

“So that’s the blond...” Bilbo pointed out.

“He does look a lot like my brother is law...” Thorin grimaced.

“The real question is, who is that then?” Bilbo pointed out. “His name is Kili, and if I could bet just from the looks I’d say he’s your nephew.”

Thorin gazed at the second boy, slim strong jaw, deep eyes although in a different colour, but it was true the boy had his hair and his bearing. He looked more scrawny and weak, but alike. He gazed back to the blond, if not for the colouring he looked like a true Durin, tough strong built, muscle mass and average height.

“You’re right dear Bilbo, this is truly interesting, and I’d really like to know the answer to that question.” Thorin mused as Bilbo continued playing the episode.

\------

Fili watched the newest episode with huge worry, the whole group was divide into two teams, and he was surprised that Kili was the last pick. He landed in the same team as the red head and clearly they stuck together despite the others glaring at them.

As the Restaurant Challenge began he saw Kili struggle under huge pressure like never before, the team was back talking to him, treating him like dirt. But what happened next startled everyone including all the viewers. The red head took such a firm stand in his defence and caused a huge fight at the same time.

“Stop screwing around you idiots and get to work! Did you come here just to gossip and black talk? Move your fucking lazy asses and cook!”  She spat at them grimly. “Greg do you think I didn’t notice you adding more salt to the sauce? If one element of our main meal is fucked up our whole team is going down!” She yelled at a very cocky man.

“It was under seasoned!” The man grimaced.

“It’s his sauce! Would you like me messing around with your vegetables?” Tauriel did not step back. “All of you get your fucking heads out of your butts and think for once! It’s a TEAM CHALLENGE! And you’re trying to dig a hole under the best person we’ve got! If anything can win this it’s his chicken with sauce! Otherwise we’re all screwed!”

“She’s right!” A black fat woman named Shelby interrupted. “We need to win this and if you’re throwing people under the bus you might as well just sit back and watch us cook!”

The man looked down cornered and finally grimaced. “Let’s cook!” and he focused on his work.

“Get to work... Let’s win this!” Tauriel smiled at Kili triumphantly.

“Let’s win this!” Kili nodded and focused on frying his chicken.

Fili was a bit worried with their menu, the starter was a simple soup with blue cheese and fried breadcrumbs, but since Tauriel was doing it, it was probable it would work out fine. The main course was Kili’s chicken with sauce, fried vegetables and rice. The vegetarian option was boiled lentils with his sauce and fried vegetables as well. For dessert they were serving strawberry tartlets. Looking at the whole menu he knew the girl was right, if the chicken was bad the whole meal would go to hell. Frying three hundred pieces of chicken a nightmare, a task so demanding that he was truly worried if Kili could pull it off. The chicken could not go out raw or undercook, it had to be seasoned and fried perfectly.

He fought back to urge to bite down on his own nails. “Go Kili, go... You can do it...” Saying it out loud actually helped a bit as he watched his beloved boy struggle.

The pressure did not leave him as the meals were going out to the diners, as people ate it all went well.

“This chicken is just heaven!” A woman smiled eating Kili’s dish.

“I don’t like the vegetables... they are really soggy...” A man complained. “But I’d die for this chicken!”

Soon more and more comments, out of all the elements on the red team no one complained about Kili’s chicken.

Soon the judges sat down to eat both menus and compared them.

“The red team’s soup is just great, nice and spicy.” Joe smiled.

“I like the way they added the blue cheese to introduce a contrasting flavour, and the crunch with the breadcrumbs. That was really smart...” Graham complimented Tauriel’s soup.

“The blue team’s soup is good as well. I like the balance of the corn, it’s not too sweet or salty.” Gordon said tasking the soup.

“But if you could chose which to eat?” Graham smiled.

“Red team no doubt about it!” Ramsey admitted.

“Let’s go for the main course!” Joe pulled the two plates up front. “Now I actually thought taking chicken for this challenge was suicide. Logically thinking there is no way to cook three hundred pieces of chicken in time, and make sure they are all cooked through.”

“In reality the chicken is my favourite part of this dish, nice and crunchy, beautifully fried.” Graham bit down with delight.

“I have no idea how the kid pulled it off but it’s absolutely delicious and cooked to perfection!” Gordon admitted. “What I don’t like are the vegetables...”

“Soggy and dreadfully under seasoned.” Joe just cringed. “Who made them?”

“Greg.” Graham cringed as well. “He was too focused on foul play to cook properly what he should.”

“What about the blue team?” Gordon pulled the plate closer.

“Well I must admit it does look nice.” Joe noticed. “But I have a strange feeling the potatoes are under cooked.”

“I like the steak, perfect medium rare, hard to do in three hundred portions.” Graham smiled. “But I heard complaints that many portions were fried differently, some rare and some well done.”

“You must remember it’s three hundred portions. The vegetables are okay... but there is nothing about this plate speaking ‘wow’. It’s okay, but there is no X factor in it.” Gordon laughed.

“Let’s go the dessert...” They continued talking and talking and Fili’s heart was in his throat.

But it was evident all the comments and the people eating the meal, so when the judges announced that Kili’s red team one, Fili wanted to jump and cheer as much as Kili was cheering. What bothered him were the slim arms of the beautiful girl around Kili’s neck, but deep inside he knew that Kili never liked girls at all.

Later the blue team went through the elimination challenge and only seven people were left. He kept his fingers crossed for Kili and hoped for the best.

His days were focused on the admittance to the university, he had to fill out millions of forms and fulfil lots of paperwork. Later he got a schedule and soon he would have his first classes on Business Management.

As it began he got into a huge turmoil of things to do and learn, not really leaving time for anything else. He wondered how some students had time for parties and fun, but he didn’t feel the need for anything like that. He made some friends, but no one really close to have fun with. He was waiting. If he counted correctly just a few more weeks and Kili would be home one way or another. Then he had the difficult task of convincing him to stay in New York with him.

One morning he got the surprise of his life as his flat was practically raided by four kids.

“Hi!” Fili gazed surprised at the kid making sandwiches in the kitchen.

“You must be Fili!” A boy with beautiful blue eyes smiled to him. “I’m Frodo!”

“So you’re our cousin?” A teenage girl smiled at him radiantly. “It’s great to finally meet you! I’m Pearl, and this is Vinca and Pip.”

“It’s great to meet you!” Fili smiled trying not to show just how surprised he was. “When did you arrive? I didn’t hear you.”

“We flew in at night, around four?” Vinca admitted. “We hate time change...”

“And where were you before?” Fili asked curiously.

“Home.” Pearl smiled. “The one in New Zealand.”

“That’s a long way...” Fili smiled. “So where is uncle?”

“He won’t get up soon.” Vinca smiled. “Father always likes to sleep in after long flights.”

“And we rarely can sleep!” Pip jumped joyfully.

“So is there anything fun to do around here?” Frodo asked with a smile.

“How about the Zoo? I’ve always wanted to go there, but going alone is no fun.” Fili proposed. The children gazed at him, and suddenly he saw huge smiles on their faces.

“A great idea!” Pearl admitted. “Let’s eat breakfast first!”

After breakfast the kids got dressed to go out, and Fili took his card and some cash.

“Ready?” He asked the group.

“A note to father, otherwise we’d be grounded for the next year...” Vinca laughed and quickly wrote a note and left it on the fridge.

“The coffee maker would work better...” Frodo told her.

“Maybe you’re right you little rascal!” Vinca patted his hair.

“Let’s go!” Pip jumped happily.

The spent five hours in the zoo, roaming around and getting to know each other. The youngest Pip was a handful, while the slightly older Frodo calm and composed. The girls were extremely talkative and soon Fili had undergone a huge interview about his likes, dislikes and studies.

“I’m hungry let’s go back... Can you cook?” Frodo asked looking at Fili.

“Yes, I like cooking.” Fili smiled.

“Good, cause I doubt Dad will be up anytime soon...” Pip said honestly, which made Fili wonder about the family as such. The kids were great, but the idea that he would meet his uncle soon was a bit daunting.

As they came into the apartment a delicious smell hit them. “Seems Dad is up...” Frodo smiled happily.

“Dad!” Pip ran up to a short man cooking lunch in the kitchen. Fili gazed at them curiously, he had curly blond hair and deep blue eyes and the likeness to Frodo and the kids was unmistakable.

“Good morning Dad!” Vinca smiled and hugged him as well.

“Dad this is Fili!” Pearl pulled him towards the small man.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” The shorted man smiled happily. “I’m Bilbo.”

“What’s cooking?” Vinca began snooping around the kitchen.

“Just a light lunch.” Bilbo replied and continued.

“Is Father up?” Pip asked.

“You know him...” Bilbo just smiled. “It would take an alien invasion to get him up after a twelve hour fight and without eight hours of sleep.”

“Or a chance to finally meet my only nephew.” Thorin’s deep voice echoed through the kitchen.

“Father!” Pip squeaked and jumped. “We went to the zoo, and we saw this huge huge giraffe! I’ve never seen a giraffe so big, it makes the giraffe in the zoo in Sydney look like a baby. I swear it was at least twenty meters tall...” Pip began babbling as if it was his only chance to talk to his father.

“Was it really?” The tall man calmly replied and sat down.

Vinca nudged Pearl, and Pearl swiftly went to the coffee machine and set a coffee.

“Thorin, this is Fili, your nephew.” Bilbo dragged Fili to Thorin. “Kid wash your hands before eating!” He scolded them.

“Do I have to?” Pip complained.

“Yes, you have to.” Thorin pointed out without any emotion.

“Yes, father...” The boy looked defeated and rushed to the bathroom.

“He’s got a lot of energy.” Fili admitted slowly.

“Too much for his own good.” Thorin just grunted.

“I have to apologise for him, before his morning coffee he’s...” Bilbo quickly told Fili in whisper.

“Grumpy!” Vinca added.

“I can hear you.” Thorin reminded them he was there.

“Your coffee Father!” Pearl quickly put the coffee in front of him. “Just as you like it.”

“Breakfast?” Thorin grumbled.

“Lunch is almost done.” Bilbo quickly began setting the huge table. Fili, Pearl and Vinca swiftly began helping him.

Mid way the coffee Thorin glared at Fili and admitted. “Thank you keeping the kids busy in the morning.”

“No problem really.” Fili just shrugged. “It was fun.”

“Sorry we didn’t warn you about our arrival, but I forgot to get your number from your mother.” Thorin grunted.

“No problem really. It’s your apartment after all. I’m just a guest here.” Fili did not see any problem in that.

“You’re not a guest, you’re family.” Bilbo protested. “Thank you for keeping the fridge well stocked.”

“Cooking is my thing.” Fili just smiled.

“Just like your boyfriend’s?” Thorin hissed.

“No, he’s completely obsessed.” Fili just grinned, slowly the conclusions about the construction of this family were adding up. And slowly he understood what caused the huge rift between his parents and Thorin.

“When do we get to meet him?” Pearl added with enthusiasm.

“He’s got a huge fan club now...” Vinca smiled.

“Does he really?” Fili mused, and mentally kicked himself for not checking the public’s reaction to the show. Somewhere deep inside he feared Kili would have more critics than supporters. “The longer he’s away the more probably is that he’ll get to the finals.”

“You really think he can win? Is his cooking that good?” Frodo asked.

“Yes, he’s going straight to the top.” Fili just smiled.

“You must be very proud of him.” Bilbo commented with a kind smile. “It must be pretty stressful to go into a competition like that. How did you two meet?”

“We went to school together. Don’t worry, he’s really tough.” Fili assured him.

“So if he gets to the finals you’ll go and cheer for him?” Pearl asked. “That’s what they did in MasterChef Australia.”

“Probably. They will notify me.” Fili replied. “His foster family will fly in as well, from what I know.”

“He was raised by a foster family?” Thorin asked suddenly.

“No really, more like they just took him in.” Fili just shrugged, he didn’t know much details. “He’s not really open to topics like that.” He signalled it was not something he was willing to talk about. He saw the sharp glare he got from Thorin, this man was serious business. He immediately could feel that lying or deceiving would be severely punished.

“We’d love to meet them as well!” Bilbo smiled.

“That depends how long this will last. If he gets to the finals, they should arrive in like three weeks.” Fili easily counted.

“Well, we’re not planning to stay here for three weeks, I need to handle some issues, but certainly we can swing back New York before flying home.” Thorin suddenly admitted.

“We could?” Pearl smiled.

“We could meet his boyfriend and his family?” Vinca was equally enthusiastic.

“So where are you going later?” Fili asked curiously.

“We’ll be like three days here, then San Francisco and finally Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Miami and Washington.” Bilbo counted their plan.

“Quite a trip!” Fili smiled.

“We had been promising the kids a family trip like this for a long time, and since occasion created a good reason to arrive here, so we decided to hit two birds with one stone.” Bilbo just smiled.

“I’m really happy you found the time to drop by.” Fili smiled.

“We’re really happy to finally meet you!” Pearl hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

The three days passed quickly, Fili was pulled along to any event they planned and treated as a normal part of their family. There was a deep bitter thorn in his side, that his mother and father caused such a huge rift which prevented him from meeting his own family. A family he would have loved and felt accepted in. Not what he got... two bickering parents, who in public pretended to be a happy marriage but in private were fighting all the time. Bilbo and Thorin were far better as parents than they ever were.

“I’m surprised you’re not asking about what happened between me and your mom?” Thorin asked him catching him alone.

“I think I know what happened.” Fili didn’t go deeper into the topic. “I’m glad I finally got the chance to meet you all.”

Thorin just gazed at him with his sharp eyes. “You don’t seem really happy...”

“Happy?” Fili mused. “My childhood was anything but happy. Without Kili around it’s no wonder I’m not happy now, but at least know he’ll come back sooner or later.”

“How did their marriage go?” Thorin asked grimly.

“Pretty downhill.” Fili told him coldly. “In public perfectly happy and all that crap, in private... well let’s put it this way you don’t really want to know.”

“I need to know.” Thorin’s bitter voice made him look his uncle in the eye. “I’ve been trying to understand her choice all these years, and I still wonder why she stayed in that marriage.”

“So do I.” Fili grimaced. “It’s not like he ever hit us or anything like that... I’d kill him if he tried. But he never really loved anyone but himself.”

“I’m planning to drop by and talk with your mother.” Thorin informed him.

“I’d be happy if you could finally talk some sense into her.” Fili grimaced.

“I’m going to try.” Thorin nodded and left him to his bitter thoughts.

\------

The next day the family began packing and Thorin went to his last meeting in New York.

“So what did you find out?” Thorin asked.

“You’re not going to like this even one bit...” Dwalin put the documents on the table. “I investigated every lead possible, but nothing is adding up.”

He put forward two birth certificates. ‘Fili Durin, son of Dis Durin and Villi Solberg, born on 17th May 1997.’ ‘Kili Oakenshield, son of Mary Oakenshield, father unknown, born on 17th May 1997.’

“I checked they were born in the same hospital.” Dwalin pointed out.

“What else did you find out?” Thorin asked slowly.

“Dis and Villi seem to be a happy marriage, but not really. Villi has been cheating the last ten years at least. Nothing more really, he works in some kind of office making a decent salary.” Dwalin concluded.

“Did they waste all the inheritance?” Thorin grimaced.

“No. It seems Dis is ruling the money, most of it is invested in real estate. Of course some was used up, but they are wealthy and well off.” Dwalin concluded.

“So if I hadn’t declared I would pay for his studies they could still afford it?” Thorin asked.

“Easily. Dis has managed the money well. Not to mention that the boy was a candidate for several football scholarships.” Dwalin pointed out. “Even without any help he would manage well on his own.”

“What about the other boy?” Thorin grimaced.

“Entirely a different story.” Dwalin scowled. “Mary Oakenshield was a certified nurse, and she was on and off jobs all her life. It is evident she loved the boy and took good care of him until she could within her financial possibilities. But when he was around thirteen she was diagnosed with cancer. The struggle for her life took all the money they had and ended three years later.”

“Was he formally adopted?” Thorin remember something about a foster family.

“Not really. He went to court and he emancipated himself.” Dwalin pulled out the documents. “He proved part time employment, sufficient for his needs and he had the modest property left by his mother.”

“So who was that woman?” Thorin asked.

“His employer, he has been living with them the last year, they simply took him in.” Dwalin replied. “They run a small restaurant, have eight kids of their own, and from the interviews with local people they are poor but a very loving family.”

“His school grades were average, but if you consider he was working and going to school and fending for himself, they are still good. He trained athletics at school, and was high on the lists for scholarships but for some reason he did not show up at the main track event.” Dwalin continued. “After graduation he applied to that cooking program and was accepted.”

“So now tell me what’s the link?” Thorin mused pulling the pictures forward. “This one looks like my brother in law, while this one looks like a Durin.” He aligned the photos, Fili next to Villi, and Dis next to Kili.

“They were born the same day.” Dwalin pointed out. “If it was the other way, so Fili was the son of Mary, I would simply conclude that he was the affair child of Villi.” He moved the photos. “But that would mean that Kili was your sister’s child.”

“But it was the other way around...” Thorin pointed out.

“Switch in the hospital is possible, maybe the lover was jealous or something.” Thorin shrugged.

“Perhaps.” Dwalin admitted. “But let’s say it was this way, Fili is Dis’s son, and Kili is Mary’s.” He corrected the photos.

“They were born the same day, only one conclusion probable, twins.” Dwalin grunted.

“Dis would never give up her child! If she had twins, they would have to convince her the child died or something. She would be devastated, and I know she was in good condition after Fili was born.” Thorin told him. “No depression, no mourning or anything like that.”

“I have only one idea left... but we would have to do genetic tests to be sure.” Dwalin concluded. “My theory is, Mary Oakenshield was the surrogate mother of both. But for some reason they took only one boy from her, and abandoned the other.”

“What gives you that suggestion?” Thorin gazed at him curiously.

“Her medical files. According to them, she was pregnant at least four times, but apart from Kili she had no children. According to her financial documents she had four big cash incomes more or less the same time as the pregnancies ended.” Dwalin summed up.

“So she made extra money having children for people who couldn’t get pregnant?” Thorin mused.

“She probably had an in vitro treatment, carried the child and when she gave birth she got around twenty thousand dollars.” Dwalin looked into the files again. “Now when doctors do in vitro they never use one embryo, just to be sure the procedure will be a success, so there is a probability that an in vitro treatment might lead to a multiple pregnancy.”

“The real question is, why didn’t Dis take the other child?” Thorin mused and quickly answered. “She must have not know there was another child, so either Mary hid it from them, or Villi hid it from her.”

“Why would he do that?” Dwalin was surprised.

“You speak like you don’t remember what he was like... he hated kids... and he probably knew that was the only way to get the inheritance. One child was enough to get the money, dealing with two probably too much bothersome.” Thorin hissed angrily.

“I don’t think it’s possible that they didn’t know. They must have followed the pregnancy, got medical reports and stuff... Not to mention get the paperwork corrected for the birth certificate.” Dwalin pointed out. “But Villi did probably have a chance to manipulate it all...”

“Good job my friend.” Thorin took the documents.

“What are you planning to do next?” Dwalin asked surprised.

“Ask the only person who might know the truth... and if he won’t answer my questions, I’ll get both of them to do blood tests.” Thorin decided.

\-----

Fili got the phone called nearly three weeks after his family left New York. He got a call from Mathilda asking if he could find them a place to stay, and he assured them he would arrange it. When they arrived he saw Mathilda, Dainy, Moli, Rili and Tabur. The youngest Nobur and Hain left at home, and Borin and Farin probably running the restaurant with Bombur.

“Come on!” Fili got a big taxi and gave the driver the address.

When they arrived at the huge apartment the family was stunned.

“This place is just amazing!” Moli ran around enthusiastically.

“How can you afford a place like this?” Dainy asked the question before she could stop it.

“It’s not mine, it belongs to my uncle. He let me live here while I study in New York.” Fili just shrugged.

“It’s really amazing.” Mathilda noticed suddenly shy and self conscious.

“I’m happy you’re all here with me. He’ll be happy to see you all.” Fili assured her with a smile.

Mathilda inhaled and began unpacking their things in one of the bedrooms. “Just relax, you’re really welcome here.”

“Thank you for everything!” She smiled unsure.

The next day they arrived at the studio early in the morning, the staff guided them to a zone for families, and the real pressure began. The other family was surprising. A very tall man with long almost white blond hair, he was grim and clearly unhappy. Another man with long pitch black hair, and two identical twins and a girl with the same type of hair. They were beautiful, even the men. When he saw a handsome blond haired young man come in, he realised who was Kili’s opponent.

“Kili is facing Tauriel, that’s her brother!” He told Mathilda.

“She’s really good...” Mathilda grimaced.

“That’s what makes me really worried...” Fili was really grim.

“Families please come this way!” Someone from the crew called them into the studio. “You’ll be able to watch the show from the balcony.” He instructed them. “You will not be able to talk with them directly until the end of the showdown.” He warned.

They obediently sat down and had to wait for the show to being. They were given snacks and drinks.

“I hope we won’t have to wait long, or the kids will go crazy on us here...” Mathilda complained.

“Hey, so you’re his boyfriend?” The tall blond guy sat right next to them. “This wait is getting pretty boring...” He complained. “I’m Legolas by the way.”

“Fili!” He shook his hand, and he quickly introduced the kids.

“That’s our Dad Thranduil, uncle Elrond and his three kids, Ro, Dan and Arwen.” Legolas motioned the young people.

“You’re making friends with the enemy now Legolas?” Ro sniggered at him, but had a smile on his face.

“From what I get they are best friends, so well, it’s going to be a pretty dramatic battle.” Legolas pointed out. “Making more friends never hurts.”

Soon they were all shushed by the staff as the filming began with the judges up front. After a moment they asked the competitors to come into the room.

Both Kili and Tauriel glanced at the balcony, and when Fili saw a smile on his face he just smiled back. Tauriel seemed truly surprised to see her family up there at all.

But soon it turned out there was no moment to rest.

“You will have to prepared a three course meal, and just a tiny mistake might mean victory or failure.” Graham told them. “You will serve your dishes in fifteen minute intervals.”

“Your two hours start now!” Gordon told them, and both Kili and Tauriel in super speed rushed to the pantry.

“It will be a very long two hours for all of us...” Legolas grimaced.

When they came back they immediately began cooking, clearly in a huge rush. Three full courses, made to perfection in just two hours.

Time was flying really fast, and watching Kili’s frantic moved Fili noticed just how much stress it was for him. His hands were slightly shacking, as he began from the dessert. He was making something strange and Fili had absolutely no idea what he was cooking. But there something about him that worried Fili, as if Kili was in a panic. He kept checking the meat for the main course and focused on the starter which he had to serve first. Soon it was ready and plated.

“That looks delicious!” Moli commented gazing from up top.

“The smell here is driving me crazy!” Legolas joked. “It’s as if we’re in the best restaurant in the world.”

“What’s wrong?” Tauriel’s strong voice sounded as Kili was virtually breaking down next to her. He whispered something to her.

“He forgot something.” Mathilda noticed worried.

Tauriel quickly went through her supplies and pushed something at Kili.

“Next time just ask you dope!” She hissed at him. “I’m planning to win this fair and square!”

“You can only try!” He smiled with relief.

“Just cook your soul out!” She smiled happily and continued working.

From that moment Kili seemed even more fired up, any other opponent wouldn’t share the supplies just to derail the competition. But not Tauriel as it seemed. Her father was watching all this with crossed brows, as to this moment he seemed fairly uninterested in the whole competition.

When the starters went out, they immediately rushed to get the main course ready, it was just fifteen minutes so both were struggling to get it done on time. It seemed just a brief moment, but soon the second dish went out.

“Is that ice-cream?” Dainy asked Fili as Kili was plating his dessert.

“Looks like it.” Fili admitted.

“That looks yummy!” Moli nearly sat in Fili’s lap to have a better look.

“Her plate looks great too...” Rili noticed, he seemed really worried.

“Don’t worry Bunny... Kili is really good!” Mathilda assured him.

“Do you think that if we ask him nicely he’ll make ice-cream for us too?” Tobur asked.

“I’m sure he will!” Mathilda smiled.

Both candidates were asked to wait in the middle, and neither they nor their families could hear the comments of the judges.

“We’ll have to view the episode to hear their criticism...” Legolas hissed.

The wait was long, and Tauriel held Kili’s hand tightly, both of them stressed out completely.

“Fate is a funny thing, to face two friends in a battle like this.” Mathilda mused.

“Indeed it is.” Fili answered.

The judges finally walked out and stood in the middle. With poker faces.

“Now I must tell this was one of the most difficult decision any panel of judges in any of the MaterChef shows had to make. The differences so slight and so vague, that only tiny details influenced our judgement. Honestly I would gladly see both of you bear the MasteChef title, but unfortunately the winner can only be one of you.” Ramsey spoke in a strong voice. There was a dramatic pause. “The winner of the First MasterChef America Title is...” He paused again building up even more tension.

“Tauriel!” The judge finally yelled, and it all went crazy. Confetti, her family running down to hug her, champagne spraying all around.

Fili rushed down to the devastate Kili, fortunately all the attention was on Tauriel, so he just rushed to him and embraced him firmly. “It’s not end of the world...” He kept whispering to him. “You did really well and got really far...” But Kili still shivered and cried in his arms. Unexpectedly firm female arms embraced them both.

“Keep your head up, I’m sorry I won...” Tauriel whispered to Kili. “I know you really wanted it, but I had to win as well.” She quickly pushed a piece of paper into Fili’s hand. “Call me as soon as possible, we need to talk.”

She kissed Kili’s cheek and soon was pulled away by her family and the judges.

“Let’s go home...” Fili gently whispered to Kili as the kids and Mathilda embraced him as well, trying to comfort him.

“Take the kids back with you, I will handle everything for him.” Mathilda took all the responsibility into her hands.

“Thank you!” Fili noticed and guided Kili to a taxi.

When they arrived Kili did not really pay attention to the apartment or anything really, so Fili guided him to the bedroom.

“Get yourself some dinner, and watch a film.” He told the kids. “I’ll handle him.”

He held Kili tightly, but he was still crying as if everything was lost.

“You got second place...” Fili whispered gently. “That’s a phenomenal result! You beat so many people and proved you’re great...”

“But I didn’t win...” Kili sobbed. “I don’t have anything now...”

“You’ve got me.” Fili assured him.

“But I’ve got nothing... no chance to do anything... no money, no school...” Kili was completely devastated.

“We’ll work it all out together.” Fili spoke tenderly. “My situation is pretty good right now, and I’ll take care of you...” He assured him. But no matter what he said Kili kept crying and crying. After a really long time he finally fell asleep.

Fili got up and walked to the kitchen to get some water and a painkiller knowing that when Kili will wake up he’ll have a huge headache from crying.

“How is he doing?” Mathilda asked him.

“Pretty bad... he’s been saying that his whole life is lost...” Fili looked down desperately.

“He’s always had confidence issues.” Mathilda looked really sad.

“Have you handled everything?” He asked.

“Yes, I got his luggage and things.” She assured him.

“Thank you.” Fili told her.

“No, thank you! Handling him now will be a burden...” She noticed. “Would you like us to take him with us?”

“No, I’d prefer if he stayed here.” Fili admitted.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” She inhaled and walked to her bedroom.

Fili pulled out his phone and called the number Tauriel gave him.

“Finally I was dying here!” She scolded him. “How is he doing?”

“Bad does not reflect how bad...” Fili grimaced.

“I would really like to talk to him, do you think I could drop by tomorrow?” She insisted.

“Just to brag about your victory?” Fili noticed with spite, all the stress took his toll on him as well.

“To help as a friend.” She assured him clearly offended.

“I’ll text you the address.” Fili hung up and began writing the address.

He returned to Kili, put the water and painkiller on the table and embraced him tightly. There was no way he would leave Kili now. He would do anything to make him feel safe and wanted. He was the only real thing that mattered in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili awoke at dawn with a killer headache only to see a bottle of water and painkillers on the table right next to him. He groaned and reached for them and took two painkillers and drank it down. He put the bottle away and snuggled back into the warm bed, only to realise he wasn’t sleeping alone. His dazed head glanced at the handsome blond right next to him, and with some kind of bitterness he realised this must be yet another dream. None of this could be true, him there in one bed, the stunning view outside the window, it wasn’t reality. And since it wasn’t reality, there was no right and no wrong. He reached for his hair and gently moved it, only to see the blond gaze at him, with those entrancing blue eyes.

“Hey...” The blond said with a light smile.

“Hi...” Kili replied laying on the pillow.

Staring into the blond’s eyes made Kili realise yet again how much he loved him. How much he wanted him. His body and soul starved for his attention. Feeling unusually adventurous he leaned in and kissed him, only to see a smile on his beautiful face and to feel those strong arms embrace him.

“I missed you...” Kili admitted easily.

“I missed you too!” The blond assured him with tenderness and kisses.

“It’s been too long...” Kili grunted against his lips.

“Four months and twelve days.” The blond noticed. “I counted.”

“So did I...” Kili admitted. “I need you...” He inhaled.

The blond just smiled happily, and began tugging on their clothes. They knew their bodies well, so it was just a matter of getting rid of the layers of fabric. Kili did not hesitate even a moment, he took Fili’s cock in his hand and began playing with a huge grin.

“You want this, don’t you?” Kili asked.

“This is the only thing I want...” Fili kissed a trail down his neck.

“So fuck me please...” Kili begged desperately. “I need to feel you...”

“You’re right, we’ll have plenty of time for slow later...” Fili grinned and pulled out the lube from the drawer next to the bed. He gently lifted Kili’s leg and after spreading some lube on his fingers he began stretching him gently, gently caressing him using his other hand.

“Hurry up!” Kili scolded him.

“Impatient are we?” Fili just grinned, and removed his fingers, just to push in impatiently. He gently lifted Kili’s leg and pulled him much closer just to use his own strength to push in even deeper. Then he just began laughing. “Are you sure you want to rush it? It’s our first time in a normal bed...” He just smiled happily, and saw Kili’s eyes go wide.

“It certainly feels like a first time...” Kili admitted unsure.

“Well this certainly beats showers, desks and storage spaces...” Fili smiled and embraced Kili just to pull him on top.

He kissed Kili tenderly with all his love and passion. “It’s also the first time you asked me to fuck you...” Kili sat on his hips, his cock deep into his ass. His eyes were wide, there was a cute blush on his cheeks, but he seemed worried.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asked worried. He looked Kili deep into his eyes.

Kili’s brain was working full speed, his headache finally going away. This didn’t feel like his other dreams. This felt so real, the cock in him felt so real. The kisses felt real and true, the words were things he could not have imagined.

“This is real?” He asked in terror, and was flooded with the memories of yesterday, and tear came back into his eyes.

Fili immediately embraced him. “If it’s too soon, just tell me...” Fili felt extremely worried with the reaction. “If you don’t want to...”

Kili had problems grasping reality, on one hand his mind was flooded with sadness, on the other hand his mind was trying to focus on the lust. On the cock in him, and lover under him. Fili was right it was the first time in bed, first time he asked and first time he was on top. Three first times in one go, and now he was just sitting there depressed.

“Don’t cry please!” Fili begged him wiping the tears from his eyes. Kili’s mind chose for him, he leaned in with a low growl and made a first move. His whole body shivering with anticipation. The new position felt different, the angle different and he was setting the pace. But after a moment it didn’t feel enough.

“Fuck me please...” He begged desperate for release.

Fili flipped him against the bed and began fucking him. “You love this, don’t you?” He taunted using the same words.

“It’s the only thing I want!” Kili mumbled, feeling the strong moves, delighted to feel him again.

“I missed you so much...” Fili rested his head in his neck.

“I still can’t believe you’re really here!” Kili told him in a desperate voice. “I need you so much... It hurts when you’re not in me...”

“I know Baby... I know...” Fili kissed him tenderly feeling his whole reality go crazy, in rapid moves. “Cum for me please...” Kili made a desperate face and clung to him hard.

When the world stopped spinning, Kili rested his head on Fili’s shoulder. “I like beds... but I think I love showers better.”

Fili just laughed. “What about desks?”

“Desks are okay, I like looking you in the eye and I like seeing you in me...” Kili admitted.

“So if you could chose, bed, desk or shower?” Fili taunted.

“Why should I chose? I want all three interchangeably.” Kili admitted shyly.

“You know there are other options?” Fili grinned.

“Right now I’m dreaming of a shower...” Kili kissed him gently.

“Your wish is my command!” Fili lifted him into his arms and carried to the bathroom.

“How the hell can you afford a place like this?” Kili was amazed.

“I can’t... It belongs to my uncle.” Fili confessed. “I’m just staying here during my studies in New York.”

“How convenient...” Kili noticed as Fili pulled him under the shower. “It must be nice to have a family...”

“It depends, not all of my family is nice... my dad... is pretty awful. My mom hates my uncle and likewise, and I was surprised I got the chance to live here at all...” Fili told him gently. “So it’s not all roses.”

He began gently washing them and kept kissing Kili’s neck and shoulder’s tenderly. “I’m your family now. I’m going to take care of you...” He continued kissing him.

“I missed this the most...” Kili suddenly landed on the floor, just to smirk and pulled him into his mouth, he reached for Fili’s hand and put it on his head.

“You really do like it?” Fili mused.

“I like the way you close your eyes when I do it... the blush that appeared on your cheeks... the way you wanted me...” Kili inhaled.

“I want you so much that I can’t describe it...” Fili pulled him up and turned him around. “I love being inside of you... so much so that I could do this ten times a day... a hundred times a day...” He licked Kili’s skin and zeal.

“I want you... a thousand times a day... harder and stronger... I wish we were one... one body and one soul...” Kili yelped feeling Fili’s rapid moved inside him. “So fuck me more...” He begged.

“Always...” Fili promised. “Everyday till the day I die...”

“I’m going to hold you to that promise...” Kili rasped as Fili’s final moves were driving him insane with lust.

“Do so...” Fili twisted his neck and pressed a deep kiss on his lips.

After the shower, Fili pushed some clean clothes at Kili and joked that today he was making breakfast and Kili was just resting.

“So you can actually cook?” Kili still asked with disbelief.

“You think what I did that day was just a fluke?” Fili smiled. “Nah, I’ve always loved it. Me and my mom spent a lot of time in the kitchen, it was the only place my dad hated and avoided, so it was our secret hiding place. Full of taste and thrills.”

“It’s funny, but it turned out my uncle is obsessed with cooking along with his husband, and both spend a lot of time cooking. Just like your foster family. Lots of love and lots of good food.” Fili smiled.

“How did you meet them?” Kili asked suspiciously.

“I was searching for you... So during the auditions she appeared and later I remember where I’ve seen her before... It was like following breadcrumbs.” Fili laughed.

“You were searching for me?” Kili asked gently.

“I told you not to disappear like that ever again!” Fili kissed him and continued making the omelettes.

“I love omelettes.” Kili smiled. “So you better not fuck this up!”

“I love them too...” Fili just smiled.

“Be sure to make five more while you’re at it!” Mathilda laughed from the doorway. “It’s good to see you!” She kissed Kili’s forehead and sat down.

“Will do Ma’m!” Fili saluted.

Soon the kids began showing up, all a bit sleepy and grumpy. Rili ran to Kili and hugged him. “I’m happy you’re not crying anymore...” The small boy said. “You’re still the best for me.” He hugged him tightly.

“Thank you!” Kili smiled shyly. “But it still hurts a lot.”

“Would you like to come back with us?” Mathilda gently asked him.

“No, my place is here with Fili.” Kili told her.

“We have a flight in the evening, booked by the studio, so after lunch we’re going to pack and get ready.” Mathilda told him sadly.

“That means we have enough time to go to the zoo!” Fili laughed.

“Zoo?” Moli’s eyes went wide with enthusiasm.

“The zoo?” Kili sounded unsure.

“That sounds wonderful Darling.” Mathilda hugged Fili and began making some coffee.

Kili was really gloomy most of the day, but Fili firmly held his hand and tried to ease his pain. The kids were a bit sad too, but the animals and zoo kept them focused enough.

“Thank you for taking us out today...” Mathilda told Fili gently. “But it’s time we pack and go to the airport.”

“We’ll help you.” Fili assured her.

When they finally left the apartment became really silent. But not for long. As Fili and Kili were snuggling on the sofa watching a film, the doorbell rang.

“Quite a fancy place you’ve got here!” Tauriel’s cheerful voice broke the grim silence. Legolas followed her in and sat down.

“Tauriel!” Kili rushed to her arms.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him gently.

“Like shit...” Kili complained and sat back down right next to Fili and Tauriel right next to him.

“We really seriously need to talk.” Tauriel did not beat around the bush.

“About?” Kili was shivering.

“About what we’re going to do next!” She laughed. “It actually turned out that my winning brought more profits than I expected...” She grinned. “Tell them Legolas about what you did.”

“What did you do?” Fili gazed at her brother curiously.

“Well, let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” Legolas smiled. “Our dad, well certainly you cannot call him dad of the year, has been a pretty demanding parent as such. We both have his character, so we’ve been rebelling for years, first I took studies he didn’t want me to, later I came out, which pissed him off completely, so he focused on Tauriel. For a time she was playing the good daughter role, went to MBA studies and tried to please him. But there came a moment when she broke down and decided to screw it all...”

“So she applied to MasteChef...” Kili continued.

“And father got so pissed that he practically disinherited her for it. Anyway, all these weeks I’ve been ticking him off more and more, and finally I forced him to watch all the episodes. He wasn’t thrilled at all, and he said that there is no chance she will win anyway...” Legolas told the story with skill. “So I told him we can make a bet.”

“What kind of a bet?” Kili spoke with pale lips.

“If she wins, dad will buy her a top class restaurant, but if she loses I will transfer to MBA.” Legolas summed up. “And she did win!”

“So you’re also going to get a restaurant on top of all that?” Kili was on the verge of tears again.

“Stop crying!” Tauriel scolded him. “That’s the good news... If I get a restaurant, I will need a prime chef as my right hand, won’t I?” She grinned at him happily.

The words were slowly sinking in, and Kili’s eye went from red and teary, to extra wide. “You mean?” He finally whispered.

“I mean I fucking need your help! I have never run a restaurant, I have no idea about all the crap with waiters, staff and service. It’s a prize but a trap at the same time. He said that if it becomes successful he will reinstate me, if not I will lose it as well.” Tauriel pointed out. “I need someone I can trust, someone with great taste and you’re the right person for the job.”

Kili just sat there stunned, breathless and in shock. “You thought I’d just ditch you?” Tauriel hissed and pulled him into her arms. “You’re my first real friend, apart from this ass of a brother of mine...”

“This can’t be real... all this can’t be real...” Kili cried in her arms.

“Oh but it is!” Tauriel just laughed.

“So where are you planning to set up the restaurant?” Fili asked curiously.

“No idea yet... Dad said something about London.” She admitted. “I’ll come over at the weekend, meanwhile Legolas will work on a few propositions, I really do need help. It’s not just the location, it’s the menu, interior design, staff, everything really.”

“I won’t go anywhere without Fili...” Kili sobbed.

“I guessed as much...” Tauriel grimaced.

“Don’t worry.” Fili just shrugged. “I’m going to follow you around anyway...”

“So will you work for me?” Tauriel nearly begged.

“Of course he will!” Fili assured her. “Once the shock goes away!” He laughed and patted Kili’s back. “You can count on both of us.”

“Fantastic!” She pulled him into a group hug with a huge smile. “Shit I have to go, I got some kind of fucked up interview in an hour!”

“Weekend?” Fili asked.

“I’ll text you!” Tauriel grinned.

“Are you okay?” Fili asked Kili gently.

“I honestly don’t know...” Kili just sat in his lap and let him hold him. “Is this yet another dream?”

“Nope... just pure reality.” Fili assured him.

“I still can’t believe it.” Kili whispered back.

“Then believe this...” Fili began kissing him like crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days passed in comfort, they made love, cooked food and rested in each other’s arms. Fili nearly forgot about his family’s visit, but he composed himself immediately as the huge group arrived just before dinner.

“Fili!” Pip yelled and ran to his arms.

“Hi kiddo!” Fili lifted him with ease and giggled him. But when he turned around to face his own mother and uncle, he did not see smiles on their faces.

“Hi mom!” He told her with a smile, but her eyes remained sad. “Is everything okay?” He asked her gently.

“No, son, nothing is okay. We need to talk.” Dis told Fili seriously.

“We’ll take the kids out for dinner.” Pearl volunteered and gathered everyone. She swiftly got them organised.

“Pizza?” Pip asked not really sensing the huge tension between the adults.

“Pizza!” Pearl smiled.

When the kids left, Bilbo glanced at the boys. The shacking gloomy Kili, and the alert Fili, and he knew there was no good way of dealing with the conversation they had to deal with. “Why don’t we sit down?” He proposed gently.

Fili gazed from his mother to his uncle, but nothing was adding up. If Dis decided to get a divorce he would stay on her side and support her. It had to be something different. Something more ominous. He held Kili’s hand as tightly as possible, he could take anything, but Kili because of the recent breakdown was more vulnerable. And he would never let anything or anyone hurt Kili.

“There no good way how to begin this, so straight head on.” Dis decided. “There is absolutely no way you two can be together.”

Fili glared at her puzzled. “You said you don’t mind me being gay.” He replied grimly.

“It’s not about you being gay. I don’t mind that.” Dis grunted.

“Than what do you mind so much?” Fili growled.

“You two are brothers.” Thorin spoke in a grim tone.

“Brothers? How the fuck is that possible?” Fili was stunned, his brain working full speed. There was no way Kili could be his mother’s child, and he didn’t look like his father’s affair child, no explanation made sense.

“Mary Oakenshield was your surrogate mother. She gave birth to twins, and your despicable father decided to take only one of you.” Dis spoke with humongous pain.

“So you mean my mom was not my mom?” Kili’s voice was shivering and full of emotion.

“I’m saying that if I had known about you, I would have raised you... Villi... he crossed the line...” Dis spoke with huge pain. “So as you see... this is not possible... you’re twins, and this cannot continue.” Her voice was full of pain.

Fili could feel Kili shivering in despair right next to him, so he embraced him even firmer, giving him as much stability as possible. His brain working hard, there was no way anyone would separate them. He had to stop this madness and prevent it. It all made sense now, they were one. Two halves of one soul. And they had to be together, they could not live without each other.

“It’s not our fault, so why do you strive to punish us for it?” Fili’s strong voice sounded in the room.

“Surely you must see how immoral and improper this is!” Thorin hissed with spite.

Fili held his glare. “This is the only way for us.”

“Think logically son! You’re pushing both of you to impossible sadness! This is illegal!” Dis reminded him.

“Only if we consent to dealing with the documents. Officially nothing has changed.” Fili made her realise.

“A simple blood test will reveal the truth!” Thorin grimaced.

“Only if we consent to it. And mind you, we do not consent.” Fili spoke firmly. Bilbo gazed at him noticing the huge similarity between uncle and nephew, especially in anger.

“Well since you’re planning to be unreasonably stubborn, may I ask you, how do you plan on continuing your studies without our support? How will you live without our money?” Thorin spoke in a grim tone.

“Your money is yours. Keep it, I have never shown any interest in it.” Fili grimaced.

“What will you do? Surely you cannot expect us to support you in this madness! If you do that means you’re obviously delusional!” Thorin raised his voice. “If you plan on continuing these shameful activities, be prepared to face the courts!”

“Dear uncle, I though you are no fool, but here you prove me wrong. Taking this the legal way, filing an accusation of incest against us, will only draw the attention of the media. Thanks to your deal with my mom from twenty years ago I bear your last name, not my father’s. So I wonder how will the press react to all this with your last name in the headlines...” Fili’s words reached in deep and hurt Thorin’s pride even more.

“I will not let this happen!” Thorin yelled.

“Son this cannot be.” Dis supported him.

“Fine, if this is how you want it, we will remove our despicable presence from your household.” Fili spoke even more firmly.

“Kili, you cannot support this...” Bilbo told the silent boy.

But Kili did not answer him, as Fili got up, he reached out to him and clung to him with force.

“Where will you go?” Dis yelled after them.

“Somewhere where our presence will not be a bother!” Fili replied.

“I cannot consent to this... if you walk out that door, you will never get any support from either of us!” Thorin raised his voice.

“Fine!” Fili growled.

“Don’t you ever expect any help from us!” Thorin continued with spite.

“And we shall never ask for it.” Fili assured him.

“Kili, surely you must see this is madness!” Dis grabbed the boy’s arm. “You’re brothers and I’m your mother!”

“You are not my mother!” Kili hissed and held onto to Fili’s arm with all his strength. “He is my everything... how can you ask me to leave him of all people?” Kili spoke in a strong tone surprising even Fili.

“Let’s just go... since we’re not welcome here anymore.” Fili told Kili gently. Kili held his gaze and smiled back.

“Let’s go.” He nodded.

“They will come back on their knees when their money ends...” Thorin growled to Dis and Bilbo.

“I fear you have just made the greatest mistake of your life.” Bilbo replied with spite. “I told you to be more gentle!”

Dis just sat there and began crying. “Not only did I not gain a son, I lost the only one I really had...”

\-----

They packed without any further words, and left without a goodbye.

“What now?” Kili asked as they took their bags and left.

“Let’s see how much your new friends are worth... and their promises...” Fili pulled out his phone and called Tauriel.

When they got the address, Fili called a cab and they arrived at another posh location.

“So what the fuck happened?” Tauriel noticed.

“Well it turned out my family does not really consent to us being together.” Fili grimaced.

“So you made a difficult choice.” Legolas summed up. “I’m happy you chose love over fortune. You were right about them sister.” He grinned at Tauriel.

“So what do you plan now?” Tauriel asked.

“Well, I guess that means we’re homeless for now, and broke.” Kili whispered.

“Well homeless perhaps but definitely not broke.” Fili assured him. “Although I do not plan to use my family fortune, that does not mean I have nothing. I inherited traits from my uncle, but from my father as well.”

“Meaning?” Legolas smiled.

“I plan far ahead.” Fili just shrugged. “And take precautions. Ever since I met Kili I knew a rift might happen between me and my family, so I prepared to the best of my ability. And my father in his weaknesses is an easy source of money, which is now in my personal bank account.”

“What do you expect from us?” Legolas asked seriously, worried a bit how cunning and how dangerous Fili proved to be.

“Was you pleading for help honest?” Fili asked.

“I need Kili’s help...” Tauriel noticed. “I cannot manage all this on my own.”

“That means we shall go wherever you decide.” Fili confirmed. “And we will both help to the best of our ability.”

“Two friends are always better than one!” Tauriel hugged them both tightly.

“Especially an extra friend so smart and cunning!” Legolas grinned happily.

\------

Kili had no idea how to react to Fili’s actually financial condition.

“How the hell did you get all that?” He glared at the bank account.

“I sold the car I got for my last birthday. Dad... is really a low life.” Fili grunted. “And blackmail was always pretty easy. Mom was the one with money, so when she refused to divorce him... I just began playing my cards well .” He confessed. “I’m not proud of it... but it was the only way to assure safety.”

“So what now?” Kili laid down on the bed.

“We go with Tauriel to London and help her. I’ll find some MBA studies there and work part time, while you can work full time or sign up for a course in a culinary school.” Fili told him gazing into his beautiful eyes.

“I don’t feel like any school really...” Kili grimaced.

“Fine, I’ll support any decision you will make.” Fili gently moved his hair from his face.

“Why are you doing all this for me? You left your family? Rejected a fortune? For what? A loser like me?” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“Kili surely you must have realised the truth a long time ago. But when he said we’re twins, it all made sense, didn’t it?” Fili asked him slowly.

“We’re meant to be.” Kili whispered.

“We are one... we always have been.” Fili took his hand gently. “I did not understand why I was so drawn to you at the beginning, and I acted like a jerk... I was...” He lowered his head with shame.

“I liked it...” Kili’s frantic whisper broke the silence. “I always fancied you, so when you asked me to... I just had to do it... I wanted to do it.”

Fili looked up to his eyes searching for the truth and saw sincerity.

“I love you...” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Kili confirmed.

“I want to spend every day of my life with you.” Fili embraced him gently.

“I can’t live without you!” Kili kissed him with all his strength and all his passion.

The kisses turned into a wave of passion as their bodies ground against each other, taking of clothes and demanding more.

“I will never have enough of you...” Fili confessed.

“I will kill you if you do!” Kili grimaced and took his cock him his mouth.

“Let me...” Fili asked him gently.

“What?” Kili growled, but Fili just pulled away and forced him to lie down.

“Let me...” He licked Kili’s cock and gently sucked it.

“You’re too good to be true...” Kili complained.

“Nope... I’ve evil, deprived, and sick. I love fucking my brother for starters... I like cornering boys with curly dark hair in the shower...” Fili rasped against his skin.

“So fuck me, will you...” Kili grabbed his cock and demanded.

“Your wish is my command...” Fili just kissed him and pulled him under his strong body.

THE END OF PART 1


End file.
